Primordial Forger
by Silent Reapper
Summary: Being thrown out of Olympus because of him being crippled, falling down he was caught on a dimensional rift that let him experience different life. After being brought back to his origin he gain all of the power, knowledge and others from his previous life.


**Primordial Forger**

 **Chapter I**

 **[Mount Olympus]**

Here we are in the throne room in mount Olympus were the Greek gods reside. We here shout from the throne room, we see that Hera and Zeus arguing again about Zeus sleeping with another mortal woman, Athena and Poseidon arguing in there rivalry, Hades and Demeter arguing about cereal and the abduction of Persephone. Hermes and Apollo talking about some stuff, Artemis tapping her foot from listening this argument, Aphrodite and Ares making out, Hestia tending the heart, Dionysus reading a wine magazine and Hephaestus tinckering a machine without care in the world. He was used to this because it is always the same in every meeting.

 **[Heph. P.O.V.]**

'*Sigh* do we really have to attend every meeting. *sigh* same old same old.' He thought as he look at his fellow deity through his golden mask. He created his mask to hide his "ugly" face that his family despise.

Looking around it seems the meeting seems to be over, I just teleported to my temple and sleep there. I still remembered it clearly the day my mother and father throw me out of Olympus because I am not beautiful enough, well a good thing happened is that when I was falling I seems to be transported to unknown place, like I have take over a body I was able to get three different life experience. First I was Naruto Uzumaki, I saw a mighty beast like typhoon. It looks like a giant orange fox swinging its tail, a blond haired man seems to be doing something and summon a dark figure, he saw that they seems to be conversing something I can't hear, the figure stab the blond man and drag the beast to me(You know what happened next if you watched naruto.). Years later I was able to learn many stuff, I was able to achieve some friends and became strong thanks to beast now known as kurami the kyuubi no yoko, I was fighting two mad mans, Madara and Obito Uchiha along with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

I was able to defeat them by sealing them to me along with the shinju tree, I didn't expect my allies to betray me, they killed me when I was weak from using the sealing. I also saw Bee the eight tailed container dead, I was angered what they did to us, so I used the last strength of this body to take the worlds chakra and fade.

The second was Bahamut the primordial god dragon, I didn't know what is happening but it seems that I was able to enter or experience or live a other life from other dimension even if they are primordial. It seems that I am able to use every element, so I train to master them all, my dragon race seems to be in a civil war to defend or eat the human, the opposing side were fools to teach the humans their art so the result of dragon slaying magic, the humans killed the dragons and bath there blood, from constant bathing on the dragons blood they became dragon themselves. After wiping out the dragons along with the human side they came after me but I defeated them all, years later they came back with many army of dragon slayer I also felt death magic and saw a black haired teen in the front line, they all attack me but I was relentless but seeing that the dragon age was disappearing I gave it my all. All army were dead except the black haired teen, he seems to be immortal and used a powerful death magic at me, I could have survived but it seems the fighting took out all of my energy. So I died for the second time or was it third.

The third life was Suzuke Aizen, I was a soul reaper or shinigami in the local language. I was a quite manipulator with my trusted zanpakto or soul blade, I was able to cast illusion when they just look at my blade kyouka suigetsu. I saw the future of the other soul reaper and its going to be bad against the blood wars so I post myself as a villain to make them stronger, I was even able to acquired help from arrancar. I also became the butterfly god from absorbing hogyoku, ichigo kurasaki was able to stop me but before I died by body just move and absorb all of ichigo power and kisuke trap me but killed me, now there is only a moving shell left behind.

The fourth and last life was Edward Newgate or commonly know as Whiteboard, I was a pirate and ate the strongest type paramichia type fruit the. tremor tremor fruit, I was a feared pirate and has many crew that I see as my children. I died in the battlefield trying to save one of my child Portoga D. Ace, against the entire marine ford with my crew or family, I died by one of my traitorous crewmate Marshall D. Teach or known as Blackbeard. He sold ace to the marine and became one of the warlords, before I died teach tried to take my power but only take a small portion of it but it is strong enough, in my last breast I saw one of my allies stop the war it was Shank one of the emperor in the new world. I smiled knowing that my children are going to be safe.

When I open my eyes I return back to my body in the earth where I landed from, I look at myself that I have the body just like my other life whitebeard but much more bulkier, looking to my side I saw my spear when I was whitebeard and my zanpakto. I open my blade and smiled knowing that kyouka is fine, I look at my reflection and saw that I was not ugly, I have aizen facial structure while my hair has blond like naruto with white tips while my eyes just like Bahamut. I close my eyes and feel my power, surprisingly I have all of my power from my previous life, I grinned and look at the place I landed, it was a huge hole with lava. Using a bit of senjutsu I was able to feel everything from the deepest earth to the highest sky. I felt Gaia sleeping, I touch a bit of her power and strangely enough I saw the future must be my eyes from the mix of rennigan, sharingan and byakugan. I saw all possible future and other parallel words where I was thrown by my father because im not beautiful and not acceptable in his "perfect" family, miserable marriage from the goddess of love that cheats on me and other. I concluded that I was going to marry this woman because every parallel words I am married to her but I just shrugged it off, it's not my problem anymore but I was intrigued by them always forging to take their mind off so I decided that I be also a forge because I got nothing to do for couple of years. I trained my skill from my previous life to sharpen them, I created a mask to hide from them and put on a illusion that can never be broken to look like I am a crippled. I rested on a city and do a job there as a blacksmith for I am a master forger, I created many things weapon, accessories, chariot and others. It was also get the attention of the god so they called me revealed who I am and was tasked to create some stuff. They were intrigued at me on how I create things and sent me to the Cyclops who forge and I befriended all of them quickly because on how I do things.

My mother keep sending me some gift along with my father must be guilty or fate trying to interven but I don't care. Also came the day were I was forcedly married to this Goddess of love, Aphrodite. It didn't mean much in the first week he bedded my brother Ares for she told me "he is more beautiful than you" and didn't care, and just do my things, nothing happened much just blah-blah-blah-blah and here we are.

Waking up I put on my disguise and out of my temple to the mortal realm. I only stay at my temple when it was after the meeting because I like to stay at the mortal. Walking in the near forest I sat there in a meditative position, I created a immortal clone to do my job, after it received my order it went away. Closing my eyes I went to my mind scape to talk to my tenants the bijuu, madara, kaguya, kyouka, and shiro that looks like me but only white and black. We talk there for no reasons, in the outside I look like a statue and unconsciously absorbed and be one with nature chakra or energy, many nymphs surround me along with different animals. I stayed there in that position for hunted years, I look like a statue and they built a shrine, many trees grew there in a fast rate and many nymphs live there. I was able to communicate with Gaia there, and we talk for no reason.

When I woke up I flare a bit of energy to remove the dirt and weeds that is stuck on me. I walk and saw many nymph greeting me and I greet them back. Walking around Olympus to my temple I saw Aphrodite and Ares making out while walking but I just ignore them, entering my temple I saw huge weight lifting and saw my clone doing some design, he noticed me and I order it to dispel. Sorting out the memories nothing change, Zeus keep sleeping with mortal woman, Hera argue about it, Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis nothing. Aphrodite and Ares making out. Dionysus keep sleeping and partying but was punished and became the advisor of camp half blood. Athena keep making brain child. Hades is not welcome here in Olympus because of you know the reason, Demeter keep spouting about cereal. Poseidon argue about Zeus. Nothing change much. I walk towards the weight and raised it on one hand it didn't even budge, I use to of my hands and was able to lift it. After that exercise I look at my mirror and saw all my previous wife with there husbands that bear my children, I was able to create a device that can hide the smell of my children so that is why only a small portion of my child die in a early death. Seeing that them make me smile that they live in a happy family.

"Excuse me. Is anybody here?" I heared a voice outside my temple. Walking outside I saw my mother.

"Yes what is it Lady Hera?" I asked as I walk like a cripple towards the front door. "I want you to create a device that I can track Zeus where ever he go... Can you do it?" She asked me as she look at me with disgust. I walk away and grab a bracelets and hand it to her as I close my door.

I really didn't care anymore living those life I became really calm. Walking towards one of my invention I grab a necklace with a red gem with three black coma around it, I tap the gem and a blade made from the reddest steal and blackest guard and handle. I was looking at the blade I created with the blood of every moster and titan that I killed. It became red from the taint of it absord and every monster that I killed, it was cursed by all the titans that I killed. It holds no comparison to any other blade, it is the opposite of Excalibur, inside the blade it holds fragments and all memoriesmemories of the monster it killed. It was one of my greatest creation, I turn it back to a necklace and pack it in. I teleported out of my temple to the nearest monster horde, I saw many monster raiding a village, I smiled and straightened my back, I unleased my blade and went towards them in a fast pace. I killed all of them with one swooped, I also saw many titans attacking until they saw me and start to back out, I grinned and dash at them from an insane speed. This was I also received from the previous life the thrill to battle strong foe. Seeing that they are all dead I walk away from the battlefield, the villagers look at me with gratitude and I left towards the forest, walking the forest I saw a lake and start to bath there.

Taking of my disguise and clothe along with my mask. I soaked my badly in the cold river and wash my body. I didn't notice that someone was watching me.

 **[Zoe P.O.V.]**

'Hmm... Who is that?' I thought as I looked at that godlike male. Looking at his scars I can say that he is a warrior and looking at those muscle I can say that he beat all of the gods even the Olympians, looking at his face I can see that he is the most handsome male, he beat all the handsome gods. Why have we never ever heard of him. Seeing that he was about to leave I saw his cock and it was very large it is like the size of a horse or bigger than that. He grab his cloth and his golden mask, it looks like I have seen it before. Wearing that mask he wave his hand and a thick mist surround him and came the cripple God. I was shocked that divine being was Hephaestus and was hiding it.

I stare in where he stand for like an hour. I walk to the hunt were my lady reside in with a still shocked expression when I reach the tent my lady snap a finger to get my attention.

"What seems to put you in shock Zoe?"

"Well you see My lady, when I was walking in the woods I saw a man taking a bath in the lake, I was just about to capture him for trespassing in your territory." I said as I think what I was about to say.

"So go on what stopped you from bringing this male ?" She said with venom on male.

"Well... When I was about to approach him he turn and I saw the most handsome male, he have the body that surpass the Olympian." I said to her.

"What do you mean Zoe. Are you getting attracted to a male ?" She said as she narrow her eyes to me.

"No! My lady it is just that what I found who he is because I don't know why he hide it."

"Who is it Zoe?"

"You're half brother"

"Ares? I think you are overacting."

"No my lady not Ares. Your other brother Hephaestus."

"Hahahahahaha... Please tell me Zoe. Who he really is."

"I swear my lady it was him. I swear in the river of Styx.(thunder sounds) I saw him transform to his crippled form. I think he is hiding it."

[Artemis P.O.V.]

I laugh when I heated my lieutenant say that my crippled brother was handsome but i soon stop when she swore in the river of Styx proving that she is not laying.

'Is it true that my half brother is lying to us. But why? I must say it to father.' She thought as she teleported to Olympus because they still didn't set up for camp.

[No ones P.O.V.]

After Artemis told it to Zeus he didn't care until he brought that he might over throw him he immediately call a meeting. And soon many Olympian arrive except Hephaestus, the big three arrive with there wife.

"What is the purpose of this meeting Zeus?" Poseidon said as he sit in his throne while her Amphitrite stand next to him.

"You shall see." He said as he stand and wait for the last Olympian. After that he appeared and sit on his throne.

"Hephaestus, I call this meeting because a source told me that you are hiding something from us." He said as he look at Hephaestus.

[Heph. P.O.V.]

"Hmm... It was Artemis wasn't it?" I said as I look at him without care.

"Whatever, Artemis stated that you are hiding you're true form. And planing to over throw me." He said as he narrow his eyes at me, now this got all of there attention. "You shall reveal you're true form to avoid suspicion." He said.

"Whatever, its not like I care about it." I said as I walk to the center of the room. I snap my finger and a huge mist disappeared and my body grew, I grab my masks and take it off. As soon I took off my mask I saw all of them surprised and all the goddess have blushes.

"So is this good enough?" I asked him but I received nothing and just sit on my throne. They kept looking at me so I just waited until they have a reaction. The first to break the silence was Aphrodite who fainted from looking at me and has a small golden blood from her nose and a huge blush on her face. The other also break from looking at me, I saw Hera my mother have a huge blush when she look at me, Zeus was looking at me with envy along with the male gods, Artemis and her hunters looking at me with huge blush, Athena have a small pink in her cheek, Demeter and Persephone look at me like a piece of meat of rare plant. Aunt Hestia has a small blush in her face, Amphitrite has a huge blush and when I look at her she seems about to faint.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!" The God of Drama Yelled. "What do you mean? You said to show you one of my true forms?" "What do you mean one?" Artemis asked me with a tint of pink in her cheek.

"I mean surely we gods have many forms right?" I said to them as I look at them. "It is true. But tell us when did you gain this form?" Athena asked me as she try to hide her blush. "It was when Hera and Zeus throw me out of Olympus." I said to her.

Hera and Zeus have guilty looks when they look at me, especially Hera remembering how she look at me with disgust when she saw me in my crippled form. After that they just ask me some simple question and the meeting was finished. When I left the building I felt many eyes look at me and I just ignore them, when I reach my temple I just stayed there and sleep. It stay that for a couple of years, nothing much happened except for, my divorce with Aphrodite by using guilt on Hera and we are divorced, Aphrodite try to be with me after I show my true for, she keep persuading me to be her husband again and even break up with Ares and try to bed me. I just ignore her but I did bed with her but no string attached, she walk funny for a couple of months before she walk normally. Ares challenge me to a duel for Aphrodite and I just said you can have her after all she is not my wife anymore. Many god and goddesses watch our fight, I beat Ares quickly by landing my fist to his face and it took many years to heal it and those years he became the new ugly god. Apollo and Hermes try to drag me to have some fun but I ignore it sometimes and sometimes I party with them and when the party ends I am only the one standing because all of them are exhausted. Dionysus and I have some cola drinks but me change its taste to some whine, it is still cola only it taste like a whine so he hangs out with me.

Demeter and I have some few swings because I can adapt to nature and be a sage, she was intrigued by it so we have a bit or a lot of fun, we do it around some special season and the rest just for fun and boredom. I sometimes hang around with Artemis and her hunters to test some of my prototype bow that I made for them as long I get some material from them, there was also a hunter of Artemis that beg me to release some frustration and we do some anal. After that we were found out by Artemis and ordered me to castrate my balls but the hunter said it was only to release some frustration and I didn't deflowered her if it was in the wrong hole and invited the others and surprisingly they all joined as long it is in the wrong hole, it took me a week or two just to release some frustration. The only ones survive were Artemis and her lieutenant and we agreed to keep it secret from the others and only do it once a year. That is why they are always happy after the next day.

Athena and I keep hanging out to invent some stuff. With her intellect we were able to build a gynoid. A robot with human emotion, feelings. We also have some flings just to release some stress after she found out when one of her daughter in the hunt said it to her and demanded to do the same to her and boy was it tight, she keep doing it when she likes, or she is frustrated and angry so we end up dating and I don't mind when she have a brain child with mortal because I have some fun with others. Aunt Hestia and I talk because the others are forgetting about her so we talk much from fire god to fire goddess, we do some fun so she can release some of that pent up frustration. And if other god found out I just erase their memories.

Hera my mother keeps coming to my temple to ask for forgiveness on how she acted, and it became a regular thing along with Persephone and Amphitrite the Three Queen's. They come to my temple after I remodeled it it is beautiful in the inside lika a palace and in the basement is my workshop and inventory. They keep coming after Hera was angry that Zeus cheated on her again, the same with the Two Queen's with their husband. I could feel their pent up frustration because they rarely touch their wife and focus more on others, when their frustration was full they look at me with hunger in their eyes after I was done in the workshop showing my sweated body, they pounced on me. I created some sexual clones that run the sexual energy that is emitting in the air, I gave them all some time of their lives that they keep it on a secret, Amphitrite only do it once a year, for Persephone do it on special season and for Hera do it when Zeus cheat on her and released it on me. Of course when we are found out I put on a strong illusion or was it brainwashing them that never happens along with the other gods.

I sometimes visit my grandmother Rhea because her children except for Hestia visit her once a century or was it decade or as long they want to, She joined us when she saw me and Hestia doing it in a spare room so we talk and she decided to join us because she is having this frustration after giving birth to Zeus and damn she was the mother of all. I also visit some others like calypso because she keep being heart broken when a hero visit and her finger can't satisfy her frustration so we dome some swings. When I am out of Olympus I came across many nymphs from using sage mode unconsciously they fawn over me, so I fuck them all nature nymphs to sea nymphs.

So now here we are in a meeting about Zeus stolen master bolt was it or was it his paranoia again, I cast a strong illusion on them to hide me and Aphrodite licking my cock erotically while looking at me. Even though she was cheating on me when we were married now she is married to Ares, she keep cheating on him. Looking at Zeus he ordered that Poseidon son will take on the quest to find his bolt and left with a dramatic exit, seeing that they all left I grab Aphrodite and teleported to my temple, now Ares is having sex with no one but a imaginary Aphrodite. I positioned her to my wall and inserted her without mercy." Come on Bitch scream louder!!" I said as I keep thrusting at her without mercy.

"AHH!!!! YES!!! I-AHH- AM-AHHH!!- SORRY THAT I- AHHH!!! CHEATED ON YOU-AHHH!!!" she screamedand moaned as I keep thrusting at her." So what? Don't care never even love you. You are nothing but just a cocksleve for me."

"YES-OHHHH!!!- I AM YOURS!!!!" She moaned as her eyes roll back and past out as I cum on her. It really is good to be cruel sometimes I mean two of my past life has been bad, causing destruction while the other two has been leaders and protecting people so I am the balance. When I was done I teleported her on her temple, I look at the mirror and saw a Minotaur attacking a black haired kid, a satyr and a women. Looking at his aura I can say that it must be Poseidon kid. Seeing that the Minotaur kill the woman I saw Poseidon child attack the Minotaur without thinking and I was impressed that he was able to defeat it and passed out after the monster disappeared in gold dust. Looks like it is going to be interesting from now on.


End file.
